Conventional shooting ranges use paper targets and lethal bullets to determine a shooter's proficiency in a very static and non-realistic environment. The methods and apparatus in this application allow shooters to (1) use non-lethal rubber bullets to test a shooter's proficiency or (2) train shooters in more real-life scenarios.
Stress analysis requires multiple strain gauges to be placed on a surface under test in each unique direction of interest. Using methods and apparatus of this application, stress can be measured in all directions using a simple omnidirectional strain gauge.
Target ships currently use video cameras to record missile impact and trajectory path as the missile travels through the target ship. The method and apparatus of the present application allows for an inexpensive way to instrument an entire target ship with location sensors, so that a missile can be tracked and displayed in real-time as the missile is traveling through a target ship.
Everyday, our soldiers are being hit by sniper fire and are having a hard time locating a sniper's location. If a simple apparatus could be built that would allow our soldiers to quickly locate snipers, then soldiers' lives would be saved. This patent application originates from the need to save our soldiers' lives, by providing them with an easy-to-deploy sniper locator.